


【毒埃】Punish

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【毒埃】Punish

“我说了多少次，Venom。她只是我的采访对象，我们一点关系也没有，你就不能冷静点吗？！”Eddie坐在自家的沙发上，他在极力按耐自己的情绪不去干那些掀桌子或者砸东西像泼妇一样的事情。

Venom这次真的很过分。Eddie在结束了对那位值得人尊敬的女科学家的采访之后，他想非常绅士的吻了一下对方的手，结果却是Venom控制着他把对方按在了地上。这一切非常完整的被记录在了尚未关闭的录像机里。

Eddie向对方十分诚恳的道了歉，但他的上司因为他的“鲁莽”让他停薪回家反思一个月。因为这并不是Venom第一次控制他干这种事了。

每一个他和他的女性被采访者有稍微接近的接触，对方都会被Venon或轻或重的戏弄，Eddie自然而然就是那个背锅的人。

“你知不知道自己很幼稚，真的很幼稚！”Eddie扯开领带甩掉西装外套给自己倒了一杯冰水猛地灌进嘴里。

“你离那个女人太近了，”Venom的声音慢悠悠地传来，Eddie没有从里面听到一丝悔过的味道，“我早就警告过你要离女人远一点的。”

“我在工作！”Eddie直接把被子砸了出去，玻璃爆破的声音响彻狭小的空间，玻璃渣碎了一地，几片透明的锋利碎片擦过Eddie的手，留下一串血珠。

“嘿，你伤到自己了。”Venom帮他愈合了伤口，Eddie已经近乎绝望的倒在了沙发上自言自语，“我在奢求你这种寄生虫理解什么？真搞笑…”

“你说什么？”Venom的声音不再冷静了，“你违背了我们的约定，向我道歉！”“我就是说了寄生虫！你难道不是吗？违反了约定！是你先违反的！”Eddie毫不示弱的吼了回去。

“这是你自找的。”Venom很生气，它迅速把自己从宿主身体里分离出来，黑色的巨大身体上白色的上挑白眼睛带着怒意。

“干什么？！”Eddie被Venom轻易的拉起来，他的衣服在Venom手里就像剥香蕉皮一样简单地被扯落在地上。然后它的舌头对上小穴长驱直入，Eddie应着它的动作尖叫一声。

“Venom！你这个混…啊！”Eddie被Venom托着臀部抱了起来，舌头在温暖的肉穴里面肆无忌惮地扩张着，它朝着熟悉的角度撞过去，立刻打断了Eddie说话的声音。

“向我道歉，Eddie。”Venom把舌头抽出来，环绕上Eddie的颈脖，舌尖逗弄着他胸前裸露在空气中的殷红小点。“松…松手…”Eddie的身体已经泛起了情欲的红色，但他还是很坚定的在挣扎。

“你很想要，Eddie。向我道歉，我就给你。”Venom的触手缠绕上Eddie翘挺的性器，缓慢而诱人的撸动着。“闭嘴…明明…是你错在先。”Eddie的手无力的搭在Venom的手上，他好看的灰色眼睛里很坚毅。

今天自己不能先妥协，不能再让这家伙得逞了。

“我没做错，你离那个女人太近了。”Venom的触手刺进了Eddie的尿道，在里面小幅度的颤动着，这几乎要把Eddie逼疯。

“别这样…”Eddie开始推搡那根连在自己阴茎上的触手，但毫无疑问地不可撼动。

“道歉，Eddie，我就满足你。”Venom也很喜欢宿主这种因它而充满情欲的表情，它觉得自己也涨的很难受了。

“你…你要保证…下次不会这样…”Eddie决定了要坚持自己的原则，咬着牙的他磨破了自己的嘴唇，渗出来好看的鲜红色液体。“Eddie…”Venom知道它的宿主已经很难受了，但意外的坚持。

“你…你要保…保证…”Eddie感觉到了对方的迟疑，他主动攀上了Venom的肩，换上了没那么强硬的语气，“…好吗？”“Eddie…”Venom其实是很好哄的，因为它已经开始动摇了。

“你要…听话…Venom…”Eddie靠在它怀里，后穴不断涌入开拓的触手让他控制不住自己的脱力。

“真难搞…”Venom已经管不上什么道不道歉了，它猛地挺腰刺进最深处，和Eddie一起舒服的低吼出来。

“慢…慢一点…Venom！”一开始就高速的冲刺让Eddie很难控制自己地高声呻吟，Venom报复一般的深入浅出让Eddie有一种被再次开拓到新深度的错觉，他的脑袋昏沉的不行，但射精的欲望被触手压制在不可勃发的阶段。

“Venom…Venom…”Eddie被操弄的开始无意识地叫着对方的名字，Venom的舌头前端搅进他的口腔里把它填满，迫使Eddie的舌头与它互动。

Eddie的身体被撞击地在空中一耸一耸，他近乎失去自我地嘶喊着，欲望在混沌的思绪中蔓延，侵蚀着Eddie的大脑。

在触手从尿道里抽出个来的一瞬间，Venom把一股热流灌进了他的身体。白灼在空中划过几条漂亮的抛物线后，Eddie的眼前彻底暗淡了。

Eddie是在前胸微凉的触感里醒过来的，他一睁眼看到的就是门口的大路。“呜…Venom…”体内的大家伙一个俯冲带回了Eddie的思绪。

“怎么了？”Venom这个肇事者一脸无辜的把脸凑过来，接连的几个深入让Eddie发不出声来。“别…别弄了…”Eddie完全记不清楚这是第几次了，但他迷迷糊糊的看到，从沙发到阳台，一路上都是他们留下的白色液体。

“太深了…Venom！”感觉到体内的触手有伸长的迹象，Eddie立刻出声阻止它。“要深还是要接着来？”Venom很“贴心的”让他做选择题。

“你这家伙…真是…唔…”Eddie话还没说完，脸就被Venom转了一个弯对着自己。“你是，我的…”Venom把Eddie的脸完整的舔舐了一遍，然后它满意地说。

“嗯…”Eddie的臀被抬起来，双腿呈“一”字打开，他轻声唤，“Venom。”

“什么？”Venom把头凑了过来。

“我是你的。”


End file.
